


I'll Wait for You Forever

by datemate



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poetry, chapter 6 is NSFW, feel free to skip it if that ain't your thing, not even in a sexy way just kinda .... idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datemate/pseuds/datemate
Summary: some poems written with my s/o on the brainchapter titles are poem titles





	1. I could do it

I could do it  
walk down to the bus stop  
seven ones in my pocket

seven

huh

lucky number i guess

 

I could do it  
hop on the bus  
never look back  
hop on  
go anywhere

anywhere

nowhere

 

I could do it

be the last one on the bus  
eleven thirty at night  
trying not to sleep  
beating back the bad dreams  
praying they don't start sneaking in under the wheels

the last one

 

I could do it

the driver would ask  
where are you headed

nowhere

_nowhere?_

nowhere

and that'd be that

 

I could do it


	2. Untitled (Noelle)

Neither of us loved ourselves.

But maybe we could learn to

If we learned to love each other.


	3. Untitled

You didn't mind that I was broken,  
held me even when you would cut yourself on my sharp edges  
said nothing as you smoothed them down  
until I was whole again  
and it didn't hurt anymore


	4. I Know

I want to ride the train with you at midnight.  
I want to show you the peaceful underbelly that I know.  
I want to show you the soft lights and far away stars that I know.  
I want to show you what I know.


	5. Lollipop

    I wish I could remember what  
            you taste like  
  
    I wish you hadn't had that  
            lollipop when I kissed you  
  
    I wish I could've tasted you  
            instead of that sickening sweet sugar-taste  
  
    I could barely remember what  
            you tasted like before  
  
    I wanted to taste you  
            and not that sickening sweet  
        sugar-taste  
  
    I remember your smell  
            like sweat  
        hormonal teenage B.O.  
  
    I remember your feel  
            hard muscles under  
        soft skin  
            freckles  
  
    I remember your voice  
        scratchy  
                    a sore throat  
            pitched high with emotions  
  
    I remember your look  
            messy hair  
        tired eyes  
            baggy sweater  
        teenage dirtbag  
  
    But I can barely remember  
            what you taste like  
  
    I just wish I could remember  
            what you taste like


	6. I love it (NSFW)

I'd love to let you fuck my face  
but I just can't stand the taste

I'd love to sit and smoke  
a bowl or two  
with you  
but I can't stand it went I choke  
as the ash floats down my throat

I'd love to sit and listen  
to the music that you love  
but sometimes I find I just can't stand  
the way the songs are sung

I'd love to give you what you need  
when we're alone in bed  
But with my hands around your neck  
I don't feel right in the head

I'd love if you could make me come  
but medication fucked me right  
I hate it when I have to say,  
"Sorry, babe  
I'm not gonna finish tonight"


	7. I'll Wait for You Forever

the smell of rain and wet hair  
of green  
a little bit of weed  
the taste of sugary-sweet candy  
a grape flavored lollipop  
of milk chocolate  
and the center of a tootsie-pop  
the smell of sweat  
and wet dog  
B.O. and laundry soap  
heavy arms and solid chest  
holding on just a little too tight  
missing  
just tight enough  
filling the empty space up with your smell  
until we can see each other again


End file.
